Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) tags can be used in many ways for locating and identifying objects that they are attached to. RFID tags are particularly useful in product-related and service-related industries for tracking large numbers of objects are being processed, inventoried, or handled. In such cases, an RFID tag is usually attached to individual items, or to their packages.
In principle, RFID techniques entail using a device called an RFID reader to interrogate one or more RFID tags. Interrogation is performed by the reader transmitting a Radio Frequency (RF) wave. A tag that senses the interrogating RF wave responds by transmitting back another RF wave, a process known as backscatter. The response may further encode a number stored internally in the tag. The response, and the number if available, is decoded by the reader, which thereby identifies, counts, or otherwise interacts with the associated item. The number can denote a serial number, a price, a date, a destination, other attribute(s), any combination of attributes, and so on.
An RFID tag includes an antenna system, a radio section, a logical section, and a memory. Advances in semiconductor technology have miniaturized the electronics so much that an RFID tag can generate the backscatter while powered by only the RF signal it receives, enabling some RFID tags to operate without a battery.
It is desirable that the antenna system have components such that it is able to sense many possible types of interrogating RF waves, and from many possible directions, regardless of the orientation of the tag. For example, some RFID tags are provided with antennas that are suitable for sensing RF waves of different polarization. It has been known to have a system of two antennas, driving them independently of each other to generate two backscatter signals. Such is taught, for example in Patent Application US 2002/0167405A1, published on 2002Nov. 14 to Shanks et al. Independent driving, however, requires more circuitry and more power than single antenna systems.